A New Beginning
by Geekygirl1989
Summary: An academy fic which takes place between the shuttlecraft scene where we first meet bones and the kobayashi maru test. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: I am setting this story in between the shuttle craft scene where we first see Bones and the Kobayashi Maru scene. Please let me know what you think as this is my first piece of fan-fiction. This is a predominately friendship fiction between Kirk and McCoy. There will be some scenes of non-explicit violence and sex (het) and non-explicit non-consensual sex/rape (m/m). Do not read if you are under-age or offended by m/m pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek or its universe, shame really.

Chapter 1.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Starfleet Academy. Where only the best and brightest will succeed. If you will follow me I will show you to the canteen where you will meet an admissions officer who will help you to narrow down your course choices and assign you your rooms for the next three years."

The group walk through the impressive front doors and into the main building, Kirk hangs back a bit to talk to McCoy; who doesn't look at all happy.

"God-dammit, I'm the oldest here. I knew I would be. Why the hell am I here in the first place?"

Kirk grins.

"The same reason I am, there's no where else for us to go."

McCoy just scowls at kirk.

"You're a good-looking kid, how can you have no where to go?"

Kirk just shrugs his shoulders. But before he gets a chance to respond a voice calls over from the front.

"Will you two at the back kindly keep up with the rest of the group please."

McCoy grumbles again but speeds up, Jim smiles and does the same.

Ten minutes later they arrive at the canteen and sit down at on of the empty tables at the back away from everyone else. McCoy stealthily pulls out a hip flask and takes a conspicuous swig before handing it over to Jim, who also takes a quick a swig before handing the flask back over to McCoy. Kirk smirks.

"Didn't Admiral Komack confiscate that off you when the shuttle landed?"

McCoy smiles conspiratorially.

"He might have done, then again he may not have. Who knows?"

Kirk smiles again until the tour leader calls out his name and the whole canteen goes so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"James T. Kirk, you are in room two please."

Kirk grimaces and goes over to the room, conscious that every single eye in the room is following his every move. He happens to glance at one of the many photos that are on every wall and comes face to face with his father. Kirk feels like someone has just twisted his guts. But he keeps his head held high and knocks on the door. A soft voice answers his knock.

"Come in."

Jim opens the door and walks into the room.

Kirk closes the door behind him and looks over at the desk where he is surprised to find Captain Pike looking at him. Pike smiles as does Kirk.

"What's going on? I thought I had to meet some stuffy admissions clerk?"

Pike smiles again.

"Nope just me."

"What are you doing here?"

Pike smiles.

"I'm going to be your advisor and I'm going to help you pick your classes."

Kirk looks a little shocked.

"I thought captains didn't take on advisees because of possible missions. Not that I'm complaining or anything sir."

"Of course not. It's true but I thought that you would be a special case. And besides no one else is going to be able to cope with you."

Kirk shows his patented smirk.

"I've paired you up with another cadet on the fast track. So you two should get on fine. His name is Gary Mitchell. He's in his first year too. You'll be housed in the Shattner Building which I think you would prefer to the George Kirk Building."

Kirk winces at the sound of his father's name.

"You'll be in room 1966."

Kirk nods.

"Right now we have to chose your courses for study and maybe some extra-curricular studies. Have you thought of which track you want to take?"

"Command."

Pike smirks.

"Of course. Well in that case you definitely need to take command training, as well as tactical, diplomacy 101, basic xeno-lingustics and xeno-biology oh and paperwork 101. Any thoughts at which area you want to specialise in?"

Kirk looks blank for a second.

"I'm not sure, I like computers and engines but to be honest I haven't thought about it much."

"Obviously, you were only asked about signing up yesterday. But those are a good place to start. How good are you at them?"

"Oh you know the usual, so-so."

"So in your case it would be extremely good."

Kirk smiles again although it is a quite a shy smile; it is almost as though he has never been paid a compliment before. Pike appears not to notice.

"So I would suggest advanced computer science, quantum mechanics, and advanced mathematics. So that's your optional courses for the next three years."

"What are the mandatory ones?"

"Gym class, hand-to-hand combat, first-aid, cultural studies and history. Do you want to take on any additional classes or join any of the clubs?"

Kirk shrugs his shoulder.

"Like what?"

"there's the chess club..."

kirk scratches the back of his neck.

"I don't know how to play chess."

"How come?"

Kirk shrugs his shoulders again.

"Maybe you should learn?"

Kirk nods his assent.

"Then there's the xeno-lingustics club which goes into more depth than the basic class which I think you should try, if it doesn't work out you don't have to go."

Kirk nods again.

"Then there's the debate team which is great as a complimentary club to your diplomacy class."

"Sound like fun."

Pike smiles,

"I know all these courses sound like a lot but they will be spread out over the next three years except for the clubs they pretty much run all year through."

Kirk gives a sigh of relief. Pike smiles again. Pike makes a note on the computer and then downloads all the stuff he will need for the course requirements on to a data chip and holds it out to Kirk.

"This is a data chip which has the books you need to read for your classes, your schedule and a map of the campus."

Kirk takes the data chip off of Pike.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes for now, just make sure you keep yourself in check."

Kirk turns to walk away.

"Oh Kirk, you're invited to dinner on Sunday; when I say invited I mean ordered."

Kirk looks back and smiles.

"Yes sir."

Kirk turns back around and leaves through the door. When he looks into the canteen he sees that there are a lot less people waiting to be seen. Kirk sees McCoy is where he left him. He walks over to him.

"Still here?"

McCoy scowls.

"Waiting for you actually, my interview only lasted two minutes."

"How come?"

McCoy shakes his head.

"Because some of us actually picked out our studies before we arrived. I only had to be assigned my quarters."

"Who you sharing with?"

McCoy smiles evilly.

"No one I've already graduated from medical school. What about you?"

"Some guy called Gary Mitchell."

"Never heard of him. Who's your advisor?"

"Captain Pike."

"How the hell did you get a captain to be your advisor?"

Kirk smirks. 

"My sheer good-looks obviously."

TBC

Author Notes: I hope to put up another chapter in a couple of days or so. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Thank you Depa Billaba and susannadana for your reviews I hope this next chapter is up to par for you. Kirk proves he's always been a good guy. This chapter has some violence and some swearing. Please read and review. Your reviews are food for my soul.

Chapter 2

**Three Weeks later**

Kirk and McCoy are on the lawn in front of the main building. Kirk is sunbathing whilst McCoy is obviously trying to study. Several people walking past including some of the lecturers are clearly checking kirk out. Kirk just ignores them. He looks over at McCoy and smiles.

"Wotcha doing?"

McCoy scowls.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm studying."

"Oh, do you want to come to the bar with me?"

McCoy shakes his head.

"No, I'm studying, unlike some people I actually have to revise to pass my exams."

Kirk smiles again.

"Not my fault I'm so clever."

McCoy scowls at Kirk. Kirk just grins back.

"Fine I'll just have to go on my own."

"Go on then."

Now it's kirk's turn to scowl. McCoy notices.

"Can't you ask your room mate to go with you?"

"God no, he's no fun either, he's in our room now studying. He wont even let me put my music on."

"Awww poor you."

"Fine I'm going."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

Kirk gets up, puts his t-shirt back on and wanders over to the student bar. He goes in the place is quiet almost dead, there are a few people at various tables. Kirk goes and sits at the bar. The bartender.

"What can I get you sonny?"

"Cardassian sunrise please."

"Coming right up."

Kirk has another look around whilst he is waiting for his drink he doesnt see anyone who he would like to sleep with although quite a few are looking at him as though they would like to sleep with him. The bartender brings over his drink and kirk hands the man his credit chip. The drink is less than he thought it would be and smiles at the bartender. Kirk stays at the bar for a couple of hours and has quite a few more drinks when a pretty girl walks in she smiles at kirk but goes to sit at one of the tables. Kirk considers going over to her table and asking if she would like to join him when another guy walks up to her. The man obviously says something offensive because the girl slaps him. Kirk's mind is made up and he goes over to find out what is happening. The girl gets up and tries to move away but the man grabs her arm and wont let her go.

Kirk ignores the man and turns towards the girl.

"Are you ok?"

The girl shakes her head.

"Do you know this guy?"

The girl shakes her head again.

"Do you want him to let go?"

The girl nods her head and Kirk looks back at the man who is absolutely fuming. Kirk's temper starts to pick up too.

"Let her go."

The man looks at kirk and snarls.

"This is none of your business. So back off."

"She doesn't want to go with you so leave her alone."

"Fuck off pretty boy or I will hurt you."

Kirk looks at the man thinks for a bare second and decides to hell with it.

"Oh please you couldn't hit your way out of a paper bag."

The man lets go of the girl who promptly gets away, which is exactly what kirk wanted to happen. The man goes to swing at kirk who blocks it easily enough and lands a couple of hits of his own; kirk is doing well until the man's friends decide that they have had enough of watching and join in, Kirk gets the seven colours knocked out of him and he is only saved from being knocked unconscious because the security team arrive and drag the guys off of him. Then McCoy walks in; he's heard about the fight and has come to see if kirk was involved and if so do some first aid treatment. He looks around and sees kirk in a huddle on the floor. He sighs exaggeratedly and goes over to him, he runs his tricorder over kirk and finds that although he is bruised and bloodied there is that much in the way of actual damage; no broken bones and whatnot. He helps kirk get to his feet. Kirk sways slightly.

"You just cant go five minutes without getting into a fight can you."

"Awww bones I think you missed me."

"How many drinks have you had?"

Kirk shrugs his shoulder.

"Too many." Mutters McCoy.

McCoy scowls and leads kirk out of the bar.

"Where are we going bones?"

"I'm taking you back to your room and treating your cuts. Jesus what the hell happened?"

Kirk smiles.

"Well there was this pretty girl..."

"Of course there was, did you get her name?"

Kirk shakes his head.

McCoy takes kirk back to his room, he sees that kirk's room-mate is not in and then true to his word he treats kirks wounds. He then proceeds to tuck kirk into bed. Kirk falls asleep in seconds. McCoy smiles slightly.

"Good night kid."

TBC

Author notes: I hope this chapter is ok. If anyone wants to be my beta just ask.


End file.
